


Male Reader x RWBY Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Bio

Name: Y/N

Semblance: Copying. 


	2. Full Harem




	3. The Club and the Academy

Y/N walked into Junior's Club, sitting down on the chair and putting his head down. He groaned as he pulled himself up and patiently waited for Junior to question him. 'My target is a pain in the ass to find. Seriously, how do I even begin to find this guy?' Y/N thought with a sigh. The black-haired male pulled a packet of gum from his pocket and thoroughly chewed it, making sure that his teeth absorbed all the coca-cola flavour stored in them. He made a joyful face and let out a relieved sigh, coca-cola chewing gum really did help the mood.

"Huh, what do you want?" Junior asked Y/N. Junior wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and moustache. Junior is also exceptionally tall, standing a full head the Malachite twins with ease.

Y/N perked up, realizing that Junior was looking at him with a slightly annoyed look, and then he realized the way he was chewing his gum. "Oh, didn't mean to make too much noise. Anyway, since you so kindly asked, I'm looking for a target of mine. He's a White Fang member called Hody Jones. Know any information."

Junior picked up the information and gave a small sweat before putting it down. "N-nope. Don't know him."

Y/N narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure about that? Could just be coincidence but you were sweating quite a bit. Look, I'm lazy so just give me the information and then it will all be over and done with!" Y/N shouted.

"You need to get out now! Understand!" Junior threatened.

"I'll take my chances," Y/N said.

Immediately, Y/N punched Junior in the face and jumped back. Several suited men all holding single red dust blades charged at Y/N, all with the intent to seriously pull him down. Y/N smirked at the serious threat and moved in head first. He slid down and knocked one guard out before rising up with his leg and performing a helicopter-like motion, sending multiple henchmen back. Y/N ducked low and punched one in the balls and pulled them, using their very own balls, into a knee into the gut. Another one tried to swipe Y/N while he was painfully dealing with the ball-busted henchmen but Y/N sent his leg back, stopping the henchmen by kicking him in the balls, then finishing with multiple kicks and delivering a fatal round-house kick towards the guy's head, clearly knocking him out.

"Who is this guy?" the sister in the red dress, Militia, asked.

Miltia is a teenage girl with short black bob style hair with a straight fringe and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress that is patterned with newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti". The dress has black and dark red lace layered tulle that hangs down more than the dress. She has an off centred bow belt around her waist. She wears a pair of red thigh-high boots with black heels and soles alongside white lace-up detail. Twin silver chains run round from the back of the boots connecting to layer armor plating on the front of her boots. She wears lacy black stockings that peek out over the top of her boots accompanied by black garter straps that supposedly connect to her underwear. Miltia sports a pair of black fingerless forearm length gloves with red lining around the tips of the fingers. Her gloves sport a newspaper design similar to her dress running from the backs of her hands to her forearms with a light brown frill trim peeking out of the ends. [Miltia's Weapon](https://rwby.fandom.com/wiki/Miltia%27s_Claws) sits over her gloves. Her accessories include a large long wing-like red feather and two short white feathers above her left ear and a short black fur shrug held by four beaded chains with a white gemstone in the centre.

The white-dressed sister shook her head. "I'm not sure who he is, but looks like we have to teach him a lesson," Melanie said.

Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair with a straight fringe that covers her eyebrows and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears an off white, strapless dress that graduates to a cyan towards the skirt, it has a cyan layered feathery tulle that hangs longer than the dress and a small bow in the top centre part of the dress. A pair of white thigh boots with red lace-up detailing. [Melanie's Blades](https://rwby.fandom.com/wiki/Melanie%27s_Heels) are fitted to the rear of the boot seemingly connected to the heels. Twin silver chains run from the back of the boots connecting to a layer armored piece on the fronts of the boots. She wears cyan stockings under her boots with lace-trimmed tops that peek above the boots and garter straps that supposedly connect to her underwear. She sports a pair of white forearm length gloves with cyan lace detailing running from wrist to forearm accompanied by a silver vambrace on her left forearm. She has a white belt around her waist that has twin silver chains on the front alongside a cyan gemstone in the centre whilst a pair of cyan feather-like wings extended from the back. Her accessories include a white flower-shaped hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf with two short red feathers surrounding a long cyan feather on the left side. She also sports a silver pauldron on her left shoulder.

Militia opened up her arms and posed, revealing her weapons. Miltia's Claws are a pair of red and black claws. They are large, with a length about the size of Miltia's forearm and, instead of only housing one claw per gauntlet, there are two claws, equally sized and shaped, pressed closely together. On the knuckles of the claws are spikes, which are presumably used for punching attacks.

Militia charged forward and tried to pierce Y/N but Y/N pulled out his katana and pushed her back. This is an ornate Katana which has a small gold curve as the pommel, a teal handle, a gold semi-circle bulge which looks like the head of a bird attached to the top of the handle. "Do you like my weapon? I know we're supposed to give it a fancy title but you can call it the Daichi!" Y/N exclaimed.

"I don't care," Militia said.

Y/N smirked back. "But you will care. You see"—Y/N pulled the katana back and sent it behind him, blocking the weaponized heel boot from Melanie, shocking both sisters, as they had thought they had caught Y/N in the trap—"this blade is almost impossible to break," Y/N told them, swirling and knocking Melanie back as well.

Y/N ran towards Melanie while Militia charged behind him. Y/N looked back with a smile and looked back at Militia. Militia could only see his mouth move and the twins found themselves perplexed. Suddenly, Militia screamed as she found herself held hostage by Y/N. He inched closer and Melanie blushed while Militia was in a state of shock as her first kiss was taken.

Militia snapped back and tried to swipe at Y/N but he easily evaded her attack. 'Strange. I can't seem to copy her semblance. Has she not activated it yet?' Y/N stood up and wiped his mouth. "Have you two not unlocked your semblances?" Y/N asked the twins.

"So what if we haven't?" Militia asked, still red.

Y/N closed his eyes and whispered a word. He appeared in front of Melanie, who did not have enough time to raise her foot. Y/N brought two fingers and precisely hit her pressure points, making her drop. Militia could only shout out her sisters' name as the same thing happened to her.

Junior brought out a grey, red and black bazooka and shot it at Y/N but Y/N closed his eyes and opened them, slicing the missile in half, the explosion appearing behind him. With Y/N now running at him, Junior transformed his bazooka into a club but Y/N side-stepped him and hit him with the tip of the katana, sending him tumbling. Junior groaned and tried to swipe below Y/N's leg but Y/N jumped over it and sat down on Junior, knocking him out.

"Well, that was a waste," Y/N said, careful not to step on anyone else. "I need some gum."

"It wasn't a waste for me," a voice said.

Y/N looked at the voice and gave an 'Oh, crap,' as he saw the person. A middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The cane he held was long and used as a walking stick. Its handle is embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard that reaches down the bottom of the handle. The larger area at the bottom of the handle contains small gold-colored gears. The shaft of the cane has a gray-black coloration and appears to be square in shape as opposed to most canes which have a round shaft.

"Ah, um, nice to meet you mister," Y/N said, sighing at what was to come.

"Very nice but it is time to talk, Y/N," the man replied back.

Y/N had a feeling he was going to regret this. "Fine then... Ozpin."


End file.
